1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to the manufacturing of thin conductive films comprising tin (Sn), including vapor deposition of Group IV alloys of Sn.
2. Description of the Related Art
Films that contain Sn or an Sn alloy can be useful for a variety of applications, for example in electrical and optical devices. For example, a GeSn(Si) alloy can be used as a mobility enhancer for Ge based devices analogous to how Si1-xCx is used to increase the mobility in Si NMOS applications. For example, a Ge1-xSnx, and/or Ge1-x-ySixSny film can function as the active material in infrared detectors and emitters.
Existing Sn precursors include SnD4 and SnCl4. SnD4 can be unstable, and therefore difficult to store or use. The excess Cl associated with SnCl4 can limit growth rates and dopant incorporation in vapor deposition processes due to self-etching and removal of supplied dopants as volatile chlorinated species (e.g. BCl3). Accordingly, improved Sn precursors that facilitate improved stability, storage capabilities, and/or growth rates are provided herein.